General Tullius' Meeting
by JarlJohn
Summary: General Tullius and Jarl Elisif have a meeting with a...surprise ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series ect.

General Tullius rubbed his temples and sighed. He was with Jarl Elisif, discussing plans against the Stormcloak rebellion. General Tullius couldn't help but feel bad for her; she was a widow who had lost her husband to that bastard Ulfric Stormcloak, now she's being dragged into this damn civil war.

"Maybe if we moved more troops over to Whiterun." She suggested

"Yes, but that would leave this fort open to Stormcloak attacks." He said back

"I see…"

She was so beautiful and young looking before all this. Now dark circles were under her eyes, and her once straight, perfect hair was now half frizzled. "Where in Oblivion is Ulfric getting more troops from?" Tullius wondered out loud

"Maybe from Falkreath. The old Jarl has a grudge against us and he still has a lot of influence so maybe he convinced guards to go and support them?"

They were in her private quarters. "Alright…I think we got enough done today." Tullius said and rolled up the map

"Alright. Listen, General Tullius…I just wanted to thank you…you know. For helping us in this difficult time."

General Tullius nodded and smiled. She looked up at him with…those eyes. Those eyes that were just begging for pleasure. No…it was crazy, she was a widow, it would be wrong. Besides…it's been what…eight, seven years since he last had sex.

They both stared at each other…eyes full of lust. "General Tullius," She said in a sexy voice "it's been too long…since my husband. I just need to you know…have that feeling that someone cares for me."

She pulled Tullius closer to her and began rubbing his crotch. He felt his dick get harder…Gods how long has it been again? He probably didn't remember how everything works down there! He began to take off his heavy breast piece. He was just in light armor…he was fully erect now. He pulled off his armor to expose his full stomach. For being so old, he had a great body.

He pushed Elisif on the bed…as he began to take off her clothes. She began kissing his neck and cheeks. She had her full upper top exposed, only in her bra. He pulled down her bottom clothing, as the very last of his armor came off. His erection budged proudly through his underwear. He rubbed his erection against her underwear. She moaned…so quietly…but so sexy.

Gods, he just wanted to cum right then and there, but then calmed down. He took of her bra…exposing her breasts. They were firm, high and round with pinkish pedals surrounding her erect nipples. Tullius was still rubbing his hard-on against her underwear. He kissed her nipples and began sucking on them.

They tasted sweet and his tongue flicked back and forth on her erect nipple. Elisif moaned loudly. "Please…by the gods." She pleaded

Tullius grabbed his hard, eight inch cock and rubbed the head against her hard nipples. A bit of precum came out of his slit. He rubbed it all against her nipple, squeezing them, twisting them. He put his dick between her breasts. Elisif moaned again. He squeezed her breasts together to surround his cock. He slowly thrust back and forth, giving a small moan at each thrust. He went a bit faster, and closed his eyes…immersing himself in the experience. All he needed were a few more thrusts and he would reach orgasm.

He bit his lip, gods he didn't want to stop, but he wanted it to last. He took out his dick and stared down at it. Globs of precum poured out, his red cock was begging for more. He took a deep breath until he was sure he was done. Elisif grabbed his cock and licked her lips. She stroked it, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She opened her mouth and her tongue licked up and down his slit. More precum oozed out.

She began sucking his head. His red head begged…just begged for more. She slammed her mouth back and forth on his cock. She deep throated him…all eight inches of pure man in her mouth. Her fingers slid over to his ass. She began to massage his hole, loosening it. She gave his ass a hard _smack. _Tullius blushed. She pulled her finger out, as his cock exited her mouth. She sucked his finger, covering it in saliva. She went back to his ass…slipping her middle finger in the general's ass. Tullius moaned loudly, as she began to suck his right testicle.

She eventually got both of them in her mouth and just began to suck. She pressed down on them a bit, "Ah, gentle, gentle." The general cautioned

She stuck a second finger his ass. Her free hand gave his ass another hard _smack. _And then used it to jack off his dick. General Tullius used his free hand to rub Elisif's clit. Tickling it…teasing her. "Alright, stop."

She did, as the general slid down to her crotch and began sucking through her underwear. She felt the moisture and saliva go through her underwear and tickling her vagina. She clenched the bed sheets, biting her lip. "General…just, gods. Stop teasing me and get to it!"

Tullius chuckled and pulled off her underwear, revealing her hot, pinkish vagina. He used his tongue and pressed against her clit. Gods, she was so hot, she wanted-no, she _needed _him in her. His tongue went up and down her vagina…she moaned again. She arched her back so gracefully. He landed kisses…it was time.

General Tullius stroked himself a few more time and rubbed his hard, erect cock up and down her vagina. She moaned loudly, loudest yet. He smacked his solid dick against her pinkish pussy. He barley placed his head in her vagina. He eventually thrust all eight inches in her. He thrust back and forth.

Her nails dug in his shoulders. She used her free hand to grab her left breast and bring it up to her mouth and lick her erect nipple.

After a few more minutes, General Tullius made Elisif on her flip on her front. So he had full view of her ass. His hand ran across her smooth bum. He gave it a hard _smack. _He gave it another smack and another until there was a red mark. He smacked the other cheek until there was a red mark. He would have stopped, but Jarl Elisif begged him to continue. He grabbed his steel sword and gave her a light smack with the side of it. (Not the cutting part, on its side.) He gave another smack with the sword, another sexy moan. He raised the sword as high as possible and slammed it into her ass. Which made Elisif bite her lip.

Another few hard smacks until her ass was blood red. He sucked his index and middle finger and stuck them in her asshole. Widening it, making her moan. His tongue went down from her crack to the end, back up to her crack. He grabbed his wood and stuck it in her hole. Going back and forth…made her moan like crazy.

Gods, he was so close…so close. Just a few more thrusts he wouldn't stop this time…he couldn't. He gave one, extra hard, thrust and shot his load. He screamed as he had his orgasm. Just then, Elisif couldn't take it anymore, as she had her orgasm on the bed.

General Tullius laid next to her on the bed. Both drenched in sweat, naked. One thing for certain, General Tullius couldn't wait for his next private meeting with Jarl Elisif.


End file.
